The Greater Good
by ophiuchusyn
Summary: Ficamos por horas e horas discutindo nossas idéias. Trouxas indignos, poder, dominação por bruxos, tudo pelo Bem Maior. SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, nós sabemos. Entretanto, seja agradável e não comente isso quando eu estiver por perto :)  
**Aviso-mór:** Essa fic contém **SLASH**. **Gosta?** Leia. **Não gosta?** Não perca seu tempo. **Não sabe o que é?** É quando homens decidem se agarrar. Isso, a-ga-rrar. Pronto, já expliquei :D

**Pairing:** Gellert Grindelwald / Albus Dumbledore (primeira fic do casal já conhecida? Ai que liindo [2)

**  
**

* * *

**The Greater Good.**

* * *

Eu sempre tive essa coisa de obsessão, e com o Gellert não foi diferente. 

Depois que a minha mãe morreu, eu tive que cuidar dos meus irmãos. Eu precisava. Tinha que controlar a minha irmã e manter meu irmão na linha. Não que eu não gostasse deles; eu gostava, mas para mim era muito difícil me manter por perto. Eles eram comuns, mediocremente comuns, e isso não me atraía.

O que eu absorveria dali?

Então duas semanas depois Gellert veio passar uma temporada na casa da tia. Eu não sabia que ele tinha sido expulso de Durmstrang, muito menos que era tão _interessante_.

Foi questão de dias até que nos esbarrássemos. E foi muito trivial, eu estava saindo para fazer compras e ele voltando. Disse que estava ajudando a tia, que naquela época havia contraído uma doença bruxa e não podia sair de casa.

"Ainda bem que aqui não vivem trouxas." Ele disse enquanto amarrava a cara. _Trouxas_. Como aquela palavra me incomodava. Arruinou o futuro da minha irmã, levou meu pai à Azkaban. _Matou_ meu pai. _Matou_ minha mãe. Escravizou meu irmão e destruiu a família.

Essa palavra me causava calafrios, mas não era medo. Era rancor. E raiva.

"Trouxas malditos..." foi tudo o que eu consegui resmungar e quando percebi, ele estava fazendo uma cara engraçada, parecia escolher com cuidado o que ia dizer. Mas também parecia sorrir. E eu o esperei concluir a reação. "Albus? Minha tia me falou muito de você."

E um pouco sem jeito eu sorri.

Nós passávamos todos os dias juntos, e de certa forma as noites também. Acho que minha irmã reclamaria se não estivesse dormindo ou tão aquém do que acontecia.

A cada minuto tínhamos uma nova idéia. Todo dia nos aproximávamos ainda mais e minha obsessão se mostrava cada vez mais latente.

Eu sempre tive essa coisa de obsessão, porém não tão forte.

E acabamos por descobrir que se passássemos _mais_ tempo juntos, as idéias surgiriam ainda mais rápido. Mesmo assim continuei cuidando da minha irmã, só diminuí a freqüência. E eu sei que não devia, mas era mais forte que eu.

Foi em uma das noites que decidimos passar em claro que a coisa começou a ficar diferente. Noites em claro sempre aconteciam na casa da tia Bathilda, no quartinho de cima, onde Gellert dormia. Mas naquela noite eu tinha oferecido o meu quarto, porque eu precisava olhar a minha irmã, e ele concordou. Até jantamos na minha casa.

Ficamos por horas e horas discutindo nossas idéias. Trouxas indignos, poder, dominação por bruxos, tudo pelo _Bem Maior_, como gostávamos de chamar. Tudo sempre muito bem arquitetado, claro. Mas as palavras começaram a desaparecer. Tudo que eu me lembro era das paredes de madeira, minha cama feita e a mesa onde estávamos; Gellert quase na minha frente, meio que ao meu lado, e seus lábios mexendo acompanhados dos olhos e seu rosto.

Um rosto _tão bonito_...

Ele exalava alegria e entusiasmo enquanto gesticulava, era curioso e engraçado. Quando notei, meus lábios tentavam ocupar o mesmo espaço que os dele.

Eu não consigo explicar o que senti quando o beijei. Era estranho, eu nunca havia beijado um homem antes. Eu nunca havia me interessado por ninguém, desde que me lembro.

Mas era tudo tão incrível com ele... Ele me entendia, me ouvia, me completava cada vez que eu não conseguia concluir um raciocínio... E era _muito_ bonito. Era estranho como sua beleza exercia dominação em mim, parecia hipnótica, magnética... Era como se o mundo ao seu redor _parasse_ quando ele começava a falar.

Quando nos afastamos me peguei em pânico. O que eu tinha feito? _Merlin, o que eu fiz?! Sabe o que vai acontecer agora, Albus? Ele vai te olhar espantado; levantar, pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Vai desaparecer e nunca que você volta a ouvir notívias. Você vai voltar a ficar sozinho, Albus. __**Sozinho**_. Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

Mas o que foi que ele fez depois?

Sorriu de volta.

_Victória Paiter_.

* * *

**Agradecimento: **à _Isabella Mauch_ por me encorajar mais uma vez e me ajudar sempre que possível. Te adoro!  



End file.
